


Chinese?

by GallifreyanPi



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Chinese Food, Drabble, Romance, The Vault (Doctor Who)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 13:31:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19465009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallifreyanPi/pseuds/GallifreyanPi
Summary: Missy replied, "I hate Chinese food." But she was smirking, all the while looking away."Alright then. Suit yourself."





	Chinese?

Missy rolled her eyes, but a smile ghosted across her lips as she stepped back into the containment field. The vault door hissed like a snake as it swing open. The Doctor shuffled inside, holding a plastic bag. 

Turning her back, Missy settled elegantly on the piano stool. 

"I've got Chinese," announced the Doctor. 

Missy replied, "I _hate_ Chinese food." But she was smirking, all the while looking away. 

"Alright then. Suit yourself." The Doctor sat down and took out some plates, beginning to eat. 

She sniffed the air thoughtfully. Her mouth watered in response. 

"Is it that peking duck?" she shot back. 

"The very same." He grinned. 

Missy sighed laboriously. "Very well. I consent to grace you with my ever-glorious presence." 

She stepped out of the containment field, sat down, and began to eat. 


End file.
